


[PODFIC] Aerodynamic Qualities of the Uncommon Gunslinger

by sksNinja



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Audio Content, Daring rescue, Falling with Style, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Shapeshifting, cloak of feathers, strange oddities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 16:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18076892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksNinja/pseuds/sksNinja
Summary: Leoandlancer's Summary:"McCree preforms a daring rescue to save Hanzo. Falling headlong out of a plane in flight is absolutely part of the plan.Written for the Strange Oddities zine."





	[PODFIC] Aerodynamic Qualities of the Uncommon Gunslinger

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Aerodynamic Qualities of the Uncommon Gunslinger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17455280) by [leoandlancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoandlancer/pseuds/leoandlancer). 



> Disclaimer: To me, Podfics are as much a work of appreciation for the writer, as it is the fandom in general. Permission to record this was granted but if for any reason the author decides they would like this work removed, let me know. I will respectfully do so.

  
  


All story credit goes to [leoandlancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoandlancer/pseuds/leoandlancer) <3

 

Total Length: 00:13:42

 

Play/Download via Google Drive [Here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1yCuAENXehT7nvxgaQz1ud0kvddUW6aKo)

 

Listen on tumblr [Here](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/183279826008/aerodynamic-qualities-of-the-uncommon)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my [Podfic Blog](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/) for bloopers, in-progress recordings, and the occasional one-shot mini-fic <3
> 
> This podfic was one of the rewards for my 200 follower giveaway contest!
> 
> *I know tumblr is a hellsite, but I plan to continue using it for updates as long as I can. If the whole site goes down we'll figure out something else.*


End file.
